Adore
by Narcotic.Love
Summary: ¡Tú me sofocas!Y me llevas a las nubes, juro que es cierto. One Shot basado en una canción de Paramore.TJ/Spinelli


**Okay, me dijeron que ya no se permiten los songfics, así que lo subo como un One-Shot basado en la canción Adore de Paramore. Espero que les guste.**

**ADORE**

Una Spinelli de catorce años corría a la casa de su mejor amigo, TJ Detweiler, luego de haber conversado con Gretchen en el parque. Estaba decidida, hoy iba a confesarle sus sentimientos; le diría que estaba enamorada de él desde siempre. Aunque para eso había necesitado un buen empujoncito:

Flashback

_-Si lo quieres tanto, ¿Por qué no se lo dices?- Le había dicho Gretchen de golpe. Llevaban como dos horas sentadas en los columpios. Esto sorprendió a Spínelli, ya que estaban hablando del proyecto de Ciencias que estaba haciendo con TJ._

_-No sé de que hablas- Le dijo._

_-Pues de TJ, y creo que no es necesario que te lo diga, pero por la manera en que lo miras, podrías negármelo veinte veces y seguiría sin creerte._

_-¿Me estás diciendo obvia?-_

_-Te estoy diciendo lo que veo. Y también te diría que te des prisa, porque TJ es bastante tonto como para darse cuenta de tus sentimientos._

_-¡Oye!-_

_-¿Qué?- Inquirió la chica de las gafas._

_-¡No le digas tonto!- Lo defendió la pelinegra, sonrojándose un poco._

_-¡Ay Dios, Spinelli! ¡Con eso me acabas de demostrar que nada podría importarte más en el mundo!-_

_-Hey, no exageres. Deja de hacerte la inteligente, y actúa como una amiga normal, por favor- Rogó Spinelli- De verdad no sé que hacer, es decir ¿Cómo le dice una chica a su mejor amigo que está enamorada de él desde el kinder?-_

_-Según mis años de análisis, las chicas tienden a ponerse nerviosas, hacerle ojitos al chico en cuestión y esperan a que él les diga todo. Las pocas chicas que se atreven a confesar sus sentimientos suelen ponerse aún más nerviosas, tartamudean y lo sueltan como pueden.-_

_-¿Te das cuenta de que lo que me dices no me ayuda en nada?- Dijo bruscamente la muchacha. – Si le dijeras eso a Vince, no tendrías demasiado éxito._

_-Pues no lo necesitaría, ya que mi único amor es la ciencia- Mintió Gretchen, al tiempo que el rubor subía a sus mejillas- Lamento no serte de ayuda, Spinelli, pero debo irme a dar clases particulares-_

_-Oh, claro, seguro le darás clase de Lengua a Vince- Bromeó la chica. Gretchen volvió a ruborizarse- No importa, Gretch, yo me arreglo con mi problema. Nos vemos-_

_-Haz lo que tu corazón guíe, Spinelli, te estaré apoyando- Dijo la inteligente antes de irse._

Fin del Flashback.

La chica había decidido hacerle caso a Gretchen, ya que ella era la lista del grupo, y por eso comenzó a correr a la casa de su amigo.

Con los años, había cambiado bastante; su pelo negro era más largo, su cuerpo algo menudo pero bien proporcionado, era más femenina pero no como una de las Ashleys y seguía practicando deportes y golpeando chicos de ser necesario.

Llegó y tocó la puerta. La señora Detweiler le abrió :

"Pasa cielo, TJ está en su cuarto. Dile por favor que me voy a hacer las compras." Dijo luego del saludo de Spinelli, y antes de irse, dejándolos a los dos solos. Eso la puso nerviosa; los dos solos…

Subió las escaleras que tantas veces había recorrido a lo largo de los años, y tocó la puerta con impaciencia:

-Teej, soy yo, Spinelli.- Dijo, aún sin poder creer lo que estaba por hacer.

-Pasa, Spin.- Dijo el muchacho del otro lado de la puerta.- Hola, te ves bien hoy- Le dijo al verla entrar. Ella se sonrojó levemente.

Al chico también se le notaban el paso de los años, estaba más alto, más corpulento y más atractivo, pero aún conservaba su gorrita roja, la misma sonrisa de siempre y la personalidad tan especial que tenía de niño.

-Tenemos que hablar- Soltó la chica, decidida a no esperar más. (De lo contrario, no se animaría a decírselo).

-¿Qué ocurre, Spin?-

-Mira, sé que quizás somos muy jóvenes, que somos los mejores amigos, que no tenemos demasiada experiencia en estas cosas pero…-

-¿Pero?- Estaba comenzado a confundirse "experiencia", ¿Experiencia con qué? Se suponía que había venido para hacer el proyecto de Ciencias.

-¿Sabes que te quiero, no es así?- Dijo mirando su zapato.

-Si, aunque no lo digas muy a menudo.- Su amigo le sonrió.

-Bueno, yo… ¡Ay, caray, por qué es tan difícil!- Se quejó en voz alta la chica.

-¿Qué es tan difícil, Spin?- Preguntó el chico, que no tenía idea de que pasaba.

-Yo no soy como las otras chicas, T.J., me cuesta hablar de este tipo de cosas.- Intentó excusarse.

-Pero yo soy tu mejor amigo, puedes confiar en mí.- Contestó simplemete el chico, que seguía sin entender. Y , honestamente, la frase "Ese tipo de cosas" le había preocupado. ¿No se le ocurriría nombrar ningún tabú femenino, verdad?

-Ese es el problema.- Explico Spinelli.

-¿Qué hay de malo en que sea tu amigo?- El chico se estaba volviendo loco.

-¡Que no quiero que seas mi amigo! ¡Te odio!- Le gritó.

-¿Qué? Y después de tantos años me lo dices…- Contestó TJ, mirando a otro lado. ¿Desde cuando su mejor amiga le decía que lo odiaba? Nunca se lo había dicho, ni siquiera en una pelea… Bueno, tal vez si.

Flashback

_Dos niños de tres años jugaban en el arenero del patio de los Detweiler. Una niña pequeña, de cabello negro en dos colitas, y un niño con gorrita roja. Estaban jugando con sus camioncitos de juguete, cuando el de la niña se chocó con el del niño, y se rompió accidentalmente. _

_-Mirá mi camión, TJ, ¡Lo rompiste!- Dijo acusadoramente la pequeña._

_-Lo siento, Spin!- Dijo muy apenado el pequeño._

_-¡Te odio!- Dijo la chica, antes de romper a llorar-_

_Pero claro, era una niña a quien le habían roto una muñeca… bueno, un camión, ¿Cómo no iba a llorar y decirle eso? De todos modos, él molestó a su padre hasta el cansancio para reparar el camioncito de Spinelli, ya que era fácil de arreglar. _

_Lo arregló, le compró una pulsera de la amistad (él tenía una igual), y le dio una flor que arrancó de las macetas de su mamá. Al verlo, la chica le dio un abrazo y le pidió perdón por haberle dicho eso. Fue la primera y única vez que le dijo "te odio", y, al ver la pulsera, la primera en decirle "te quiero"._

Fin Flashback

-No te confundas, Teej. Yo te dije que te quería …-

-Y qué quizás éramos muy jóvenes, los mejores amigos, que no tenemos experiencia…Si, Spinelli, yo te escucho cuando hablas- Le dijo.- Aunque no entiendo por qué me lo dices, y menos por qué me dices que me odias... ¿Hice algo malo?-

-¡NO! Yo…lo, lo dije bueno por…- Empezaba a tartamudear, a ponerse nerviosa como había dicho Gretchen. NO! No podía dejar que eso pasase- ¡Diablos! ¡Te odio porque tú me gustas! No, no me gustas, yo-te-a-mo, ¿De acuerdo? Siempre lo he hecho, pero no me animaba a decírtelo, así que aquí estoy, intentando decirte que nunca quise a alguien así, como te quiero a ti, que no me importa que tengamos catorce años y que puede que ni siquiera sepa qué es real, porque si esto no es real, entonces no hay nada real en el mundo…- Ahora lo miraba a los ojos. TJ no podía creerlo, estaba aún más confundido que antes.

- …Cuando te me acercas, me cortas la respiración, y no te das una idea de lo que ardo, ¡Tú me sofocas, TJ Detweiler! Y me llevas a las nubes, juro que es cierto, por eso tantas veces tienen que repetirme las cosas, ¡porque estoy tan ocupada pensando en ti que mi maldita cabeza no puede bajar a la tierra! Y luego me preguntas que me pasa, y yo sólo te sonrió y digo que nada porque… ¿Qué mas se supone que voy a hacer?-

-¡Te odio por eso! Realmente quería que lo supieras, y no quiero dejar que esto que siento se vaya, ni que nuestra amistad se vaya, porque tú me conoces bastante bien como para saber que no me abriría así a nadie, pero si tú sintieras lo mismo, si me dejaras adorarte, (y es bastante patético admitir que te adoro, pero lo hago) créeme que serías el que estoy buscando…-

-…Claro, teniendo en cuenta que desde que te conocí nunca más busqué a nadie, y cualquier probabilidad de haberlo hecho desapareció cuando nos besamos en cuarto grado ¡Ese estúpido beso me cambió la vida! -

-¿Y sabes por qué te odio?¡Porqué me haces decirte todo esto! Jamás en la vida me imaginé diciéndote ni la mitad de todo lo que te he dicho, así que te odio pero considérate afortunado… - Spinelli hablaba y hablaba como si fuera una máquina, diciendo todo de una vez para no quedarse con nada.

-Ahora me pregunto, ¿Vas a dejarme balbuceando idioteces por mucho mas tiempo, o tendré que parar yo mis…?- Pero no pudo seguir, porque TJ-como el toda comedia romántica- la agarró de la cintura, y colocó la mano libre en su nuca. La besó. Pero este beso no era como el de "el experimento" de años atrás, era verdadero, y ambos lo habían ansiado durante muchísimo tiempo. Ella respondió enredando sus dedos en su cabello castaño, y tirando la gorra al suelo en el camino.

-Yo también te amo, Spinelli- Le dijo TJ cuando se separaron. La miró a los ojos y empezó su discurso, que no fue ni la mitad de largo del de su chica:- A mi también me cortas la respiración, me sofocas, me llevas a las nubes, me volviste loco desde el primer día. Yo tampoco pude buscar a alguien más, y aún menos desde ese beso en cuarto grado. Y tampoco quiero dejar que esto se vaya; no te das una idea de lo que lo he esperado. Si no hubieras venido hoy a decirme esto, probablemente me habría vuelto loco. Eres especial, ¿Sabes? Yo jamás habría tenido las agallas de decírtelo.

Ahora, fue la chica la que se acercó para besarlo, aunque fue TJ, quien terminó de acortar la distancia para un nuevo beso, esta vez bastante más apasionado.

-TJ...-Murmuró Spinelli, entre beso y beso.-

-¿Si?- Preguntó el muchacho. Con todo lo que le había dicho, temía que esta vez fuera algo malo.

-Tu madre me pidió que te dijera que se iba de compras.-

**FIN**

Terminado, listo! Por favor, poor favor, necesito que me digan que les parece. **REVIEWS. **

Me despido!


End file.
